High Blood pressure
by Jeane De Clission
Summary: Stiles's high blood pressure becomes a bigger issue and the Argents have news for the Hale Pack


Just more emphasis on Stiles's blood pressure problem and gasp! the argents show up.

Dr. Lendon shook his head at Stiles. "Your blood pressure is way to high for a boy your age . 164 over 110 is outrageous, I'm sorry but i'm going to have to prescribe medicine." Stiles rubbed an aggitated hand over his head just glad that Derek was for once not with him, busy in a meeting with the Argents. "Zaroxolyn is what i'm giving you, I want to know right away if you have any dizziness, fatigue," "yeah yeah I know, any of the regular signs." he took the perscription shaking his head.  
"I also want you to get at least thirty minutes of exercise, and I want you to try and control your usage of Adderall, If you can manage to not take it don't. There shouldn't be any effects of the two medicines together but I want to be careful either way."  
smiled his eyes crinkling. Stiles had known the good doctor since birth and before the man's hair had turned sleet gray.  
That didn't mean he liked him at the moment. "It's gonna get better son I promise, I know your stressed but the medicine should help, and whether or not it does I expect to see you in the next two weeks." "Yeah thanks ." he hoped off the table and rolled his sleeve back down and with a wave he headed down to the pharmacy. Zaroxolyn. Even the name sounded like a pain in the ass to remember.  
Not to mention Derek was gonna be all over him and he would never be allowed to eat anything salty, or sweet or... He shook his head at himself. Hypertension was passed down in his family anyways and he knew his adderall did have something to do with it, even if he wouldn't admit he was 'overusing' it to anyone else. It was just that sometimes he was so jittery that only the adderall kept him grounded. So he waited an hour got his pills and drudge all the way home hoping to avoid Derek when he got there. He should have known better.

As soon as he walked in the door Jackson was yelping something about Scott not sharing the game he wanted to play and Lydia wanted a new pair of jeans and..and..Stiles was about to faint. Honest to god. Instead he did what he knew would get them to shut the hell up. He shook his pill bottle and heard Derek come down the stairs. It was almost to easy to get his mate on his case. "What did the doctor say?" the Alpha spoke over everyone and they instantly silenced. Turning expectantly to Stiles. "Go play." he made a shooing motion and when he got looks of outrage he grabbed Derek and pulled him out and towards the woods. "let's go for a walk." He interlaced their hands and he could almost feel Derek's worry even if he had his face blank. He waited until they were just far enough away before he started to talk. "164 over 110." he kicked at the ground and Derek's hand tightened. "I..just don't know what else to do, I do exerise, I eat right, Hell I do yoga!" his chest hurt and he took a deep breath. " perscribed these" he opened the bottle and swallowed two dry. "I'll talk to the pups, maybe their putting to much pressure on you." and Derek looked pissed at that thought. Stiles shook his head. "He also told me...that I needed to try to take the least amount of Adderall I could." he breathed deeply and Derek raised an eyebrow. "and I'm pretty sure i'm a little addicted to it, so it's..it's gonna be really hard." "I'll be here with you." Derek promised and Stiles nodded. "I know that honey, but if the medicine doesn't work..people die from high blood pressure Derek." "I won't allow that." Stiles's snorted wetly. "your just going to will me to be better?" "if I have to." Derek said darkly then tilted his head. "We have company." "Hello ." Stiles called loudly and the older man nodded. "Hale, Stilinski." Stiles stepped in front of Derek leaning back against him. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?" while their relationship with the Argents had gotten a bit better because of Allison, They would always hate one another. Derek's family was dead because of the Argents's blindness when it came to family. "There's a new hunter in town, and he isn't one of ours. Keep an eye out for my daughter."  
and that was it. He turned and walked away leaving Stiles to look up at Derek worriedly. Derek kept his eyes fixed on Argents retreating back and kissed Stiles's forhead soothingly. "We're going to be ok. I promise baby."

REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
